Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.30\times 10^{-4})\times (5.00\times 10^{-3})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.30\times 5.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{-3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 6.5 \times 10^{-4\,+\,-3}$ $= 6.5 \times 10^{-7}$